


Hot Blood

by Casei_Solus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Dragon Castiel, Dragon Dean, Dragon Jensen, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Jensen, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/pseuds/Casei_Solus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon twins Dean and Jensen (I didn't know what else to call Dean's twin SO SUE ME) have to take care of their injured mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blood

Dean busied himself with putting their new roost in order and making the new nest as clean and as comfortable as possible. Thoughtfully, he painstakingly arranged the furs and trinkets and stones, preparing for when his mate, Castiel, returned from his hunt for food.

They’d had a proper dragon nest before, but it wasn’t going to be big enough. But this nest, this roost, this was perfect.

“Perfect for us,” he said, rubbing his slightly swollen belly. He looked over at his similarly pregnant twin. “For all of us.”

Jensen smiled back at him. The two of them couldn’t be happier, happy for their eggs, for their Alpha. He was kind and protective, and he’d found them such a wonderful new nest.

He was also virile as hell, having made them both catch their last, near-synchronized heat. Fuck, it made Dean slick thinking about it.

But, of course, the new roost had its share of issues to deal with. Issues like territorial disputes.

“Dean!” Jensen shouted, distress in his voice.

Immediately, the other Omega dragon whipped around to look towards the entrance just in time to see a distant blue and black flurry of wings, dropping.

Their Alpha was dropping from the sky.

“Alpha!” Dean shouted, running towards the cave mouth and jumping, half transforming into his dragon form so that he had wings but still had his arms. Jensen followed suit.

They dove through the air, praying they would reach the falling figure in time.

Jensen made it first, his green-scaled, clawed hand grabbing Castiel’s shoulder and pulling, beating his wings as hard as he could, but he was unable to carry the larger dragon alone, especially in their Alpha’s fully shifted form.

Dean reached out to grab their mate’s other shoulder, helping his brother and getting a better look at the dragon.

Oh god. Cas’s body and wings were completely limp. And he was covered in wounds.

“Alpha?” Dean cried out, but Castiel did not answer.

Together, the twins were able to carry the heavy, powerful Alpha back to their roost, dropping him as gently as they could onto their soft nest.

Dean rushed to Castiel’s reptilian head, cradling it in his arms, while Jensen immediately began ripping cloth into strips so they could tend their Alpha’s wounds - some of which looked serious.

“Alpha?” Dean said, stroking along their mate’s scaled neck. As tears welled in his eyes, he lifted the heavy head to gently kiss and nuzzle it. “Alpha?” he asked again, holding him close.

A low, deep rumble.

“Cas?” Jensen said, kneeling by their Alpha’s side, one hand on his chest to feel him breathe.

Slowly, their Alpha shifted back into his human form, before wincing and growling in pain.

“Stop!” Dean cried out. Shifting while wounded could cause more damage, especially if there was any weapon or piece of claw stuck in him.

The Alpha halted mid-transformation, wings now gone, but his feathered tail remained, as did his claws and the feathers and scales running up his limbs.

Dean held his Alpha’s head close, running his hands through his mate’s hair.

“What happened?” Jensen asked as they surveyed the damage. There were three parallel gashes on his thigh, bleeding profusely, and cuts all over his arms and belly. It made the Omega’s heart ache.

“Rogue dragon got too close to the nest. Wouldn’t leave,” Cas said, obviously in pain.

“Is he gone?” Dean asked, lifting Castiel’s wounded arm up to him so he could lick the wounds clean. Jensen similarly tended to their Alpha’s leg.

Castiel nodded. “Killed him.” He sighed as his wounds were so gently cleaned, his Omegas’ tongues soothing the burning pain.

Dean finished tending the arm, wrapping it up with the strips of cloth before moving to Castiel’s belly.

“His leg is bad,” Jensen said, worry in his voice. Whimpering, Dean looked over at the injury. The cuts were deep, and all his leg below it was stained red. “You lost a lot of blood,” Jensen said, looking up at his Alpha, worry in his eyes.

“I’ll be alright,” Castiel said weakly as Jensen wrapped his wounded leg.

But he didn’t look alright. He was pale, and he was in pain. He’d lost a lot of blood, and it looked like he was barely holding on to consciousness. He-

_Oh god._

Dean gasped, dropping down to rest his head against his Alpha’s chest. “He’s getting cold,” he said with a whimper. A dragon’s heart, their forge, beats blood and heat through their veins. And his heart was going cold.

Jensen cried out in worry, looking up at their beloved Alpha. Dean immediately rested his torso over Castiel’s chest, careful to avoid his wounds, holding him close. He had to warm him up.

Castiel’s eyes shut, and his body went limp. Unconscious.

_Oh, god, no._

“Please don’t go cold,” he prayed, tears in his eyes. “Please.”

Jensen, too, huddled as much of his body as he could against his Alpha while he finished caring for the cuts on Castiel’s abdomen, before finally cuddling close to him, breathing on him with his hot breath.

“His heartbeat’s so weak, Jen,” Dean said, tears welling in his eyes.

“No!” his twin shouted, moving up to huddle his chest better, rubbing his hands along his Alpha’s cheek and jaw as he breathed on his neck, almost hot enough to breathe fire. “You can’t go cold,” he pled, kissing his Alpha deeply on his pale, colorless lips.

And he reciprocated. It was barely a movement, barely, but it was there.

“That’s right, Alpha,” Jensen said, hope blooming in his chest as he breathed some more on his throat, “come back,” he said, before kissing him again.

Dean whimpered as he watched, holding his Alpha close.

“He didn’t move,” Jensen said, feeling like his heart had stopped.

“No,” Dean whispered.

Jensen just kept breathing, rubbing, huddling, anything to warm his Alpha. Anything.

“Alpha, please,” he begged. “Please come back. Don’t go cold,” he said, drawing Castiel’s limp hand to his pregnant belly. “Please. You have pups waiting for you. They’re going to want to meet you. Please,” he pled, beginning to ramble, breath from his lungs burning hot as he spoke into his beloved’s throat. “Do you feel them? They love you. _We_ love you. Please don’t go cold,” he said as tears fell down his cheeks and the twin’s whimpers filled the air. “Please don’t die.”

Movement.

“…Jen? Dean?” His low voice rumbled.

“Yes!” Jensen responded, holding his mate’s head close, showering him with kisses and licking him tenderly.

“He needs water,” Dean said, lifting himself off the Alpha and grabbing their bucket. Jensen quickly spread himself over their mate as best as he could with his slightly swollen belly, holding him tight to keep him warm. “Keep him awake while I’m gone,” Dean said, jumping from their roost, wings outstretched.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed weakly, but Jensen shushed him.

“Look into my eyes,” Jensen whispered softly. “Look at me. Stay awake.”

Though his eyelids fluttered and he seemed to have trouble focusing, Castiel forced himself to meet his mate’s gaze.

“That’s right,” Jensen said, purring lowly in his throat.

Fortunately, it wasn’t long before Dean returned with a full bucket of water. He quickly grabbed and filled one of their crude cups, blowing fire around it to warm up the water inside before handing it to Jensen, who had now positioned himself to cradle their Alpha’s head in his arms.

“Come on,” Jensen said, lifting the cup gently to his mate’s lips. Cas moved a hand to try to hold the cup, but Jensen wasn’t having it. Slowly, he poured the hot water down his Alpha’s throat, giving him enough time in between to swallow. He was doing so well. “That’s it,” Jensen said, soothingly.

Dean prepared a few more burning hot cups before cuddling close to his Alpha again, keeping him warm once more. As Castiel drank, Dean could almost feel his mate’s body warming up from the inside. He purred and nuzzled his beloved.

Cas was going to be alright.

“I’ll get him some food,” Dean said, lifting himself off Castiel.

“Dean, no, I should hunt,” Castiel said, trying to sit up, only to have Jensen hold him down with a low growl.

“You stay,” he said, holding him tightly. “Dean will be alright,” he comforted as the Omega in question leapt from the ledge once more.

Fortunately, Dean wasn’t on the hunt for anything too big or too difficult. He only required something that would be enough for now, and, as he was the better hunter of the twins, finding something didn’t take long.

“A fox!” Jensen exclaimed happily, looking over at Dean’s kill, its neck freshly snapped.

“Still warm!” Dean said, smiling widely.

“Bring it here,” Jensen said, reaching out for the fox.

“No,” Cas said, “I was out hunting for you. You two haven’t eaten yet today.”

“We’ll be fine,” Jensen said, getting a grip on the still-limp kill.

“But you’re carrying my pups,” the Alpha objected, heart aching in his chest. “I want you to be fed. Please.”

“I’ll get something for us, but you need to eat,” Dean spoke up.

Castiel let out a low whine. He was supposed to protect and provide for his mates. His pregnant mates. And he was failing. “I can’t let you. I can’t let you get hurt.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Please.”

Dean looked over at his weak Alpha, normally so strong. There was a deep sadness in his eyes. The Omega knelt by him, nuzzling his neck. “You are not failing us. Let us care for you. You’ve already done so much,” he said, giving him one loving kiss before leaving the roost.

Castiel shut his eyes and leaned back, clenching his clawed fists.

“Shh,” Jensen said, holding him and stroking his cheek. “Dean will be fine,” he said before lifting the fox up again and angling it properly. Normally, they’d skin and cook it, but Castiel needed something now.

Deftly, Jensen slit the fox’s throat and lifted the bleeding neck to Castiel’s lips. “Drink.”

Castiel obeyed, drinking and licking up the fox’s hot, rich blood. Jensen just hoped it would strengthen Castiel’s own.

________________________________________________

It was the next day, and Castiel was getting stronger. The twins still wouldn’t let him leave the roost, though, so Dean hunted for the three of them, making sure they were all adequately fed while Jensen tended to their Alpha and his wounds.

“How does your leg feel?” Jensen asked as his twin tended to something at the far end of the roost.

“Better,” Castiel said, moodily. He hated not being able to care for his mates properly. Here they were, pregnant, full of eggs, dependent on him, and he was letting them down. He didn’t care how badly he was hurt, he wanted to do his job - to protect, to provide for them. For his pups. He wanted nothing more than to care for them; he ached to care for them.

But he couldn’t. He was stuck here, worse than useless.

“I don’t need to stand in order to fly and hunt,” he objected for the umpteenth time that day.

“What if your heart can’t take it? What if you pass out?” Dean asked, trying to reason with him. “What if you get injured?”

“What if _you_ get injured?” he growled, before letting out a soft whine. “What if you get hurt? What if the pups get hurt? I couldn’t-” he cut off, turning away from them. “I couldn’t live with myself. I never want to see you in pain. I can’t - I can’t take it,” he said, growing quiet.

“Alpha,” Dean said, voice caught in his throat. He curled up next to Castiel and rested his head on his mate’s chest, kissing it gently, listening to his strengthening heartbeat. “Let us take care of you, please. It won’t be for much longer.”

Castiel didn’t reply, instead wrapping his arm around his Omega, hand resting on his mate’s pregnant belly. God, he could feel it, swelling with eggs. Dean and Jensen were both here beside him. His mates were here, touching him, carrying pups. Fuck, they looked so beautiful carrying pups. Felt so soft, so round, so perfect.

He ached.

He couldn’t help it. He’d always been virile, ravenously so. It was only suiting that his true mate was actually a pair of twins. For the months he’d had them, he’d never been happier, heart swelling with joy every time he saw them. However, he was used to both of them begging for his knot each day - usually a couple times each day. His body had grown accustomed to being enough for two Omegas, making enough seed for the two of them. Hell, on trips when he had to leave for a couple nights, he had to jerk off six or seven times a day to stay sane. God, right now it felt like so long since he’d last knotted them.

And he ached. His cock _ached_.

Ached to fill them.

“Cas?” Jensen said, immediately noticing the change in his mate’s scent.

“Alpha?” Dean said, the smell of Castiel’s lust growing thick in the air.

The Alpha let out a low, aroused growl that rumbled through his entire body. Fuck, they could both feel it resonate against them, feel their insides coat with slick.

“Oh, Alpha,” Dean said, finally noticing their mate’s erection, half-hard. As Cas was an Alpha, his cock was ridged to better pleasure Omegas. God, look at it.

Dean moaned, immediately taking its length in his mouth, fawning over it as Castiel groaned in pleasure. The Omega could feel it harden and thicken in his throat, feel the ridges swell in his mouth.

Dean smiled before yanking his head up to pull from his mate’s throbbing cock, making Cas snarl at the loss. He grinned at his flushed twin, who had apparently gotten hard just watching him. They’d always loved watching the other get fucked.

Dean winked at him.

“You sure your heart is strong enough?” Dean sang, loving to push their Alpha to the very edge.

Cas _roared_ , attempting to lunge forward to grab his mate, his Omega, but Jensen held him back, impish grin on his face. The Alpha growled in protest, eyes blown completely black.

Dean chuckled before straddling his desperate mate. He wasn’t cruel, after all. “You _are_ getting stronger, aren’t you?” he said before guiding the head of Cas’s painfully hard cock into his now dripping wet entrance. He could feel Cas thrust up, trying to get deeper into him, but Dean merely kept lowering himself down slowly, rolling his hips. God, he could feel his mate’s cock filling him, stretching him open, each ridge slipping past his entrance, brushing against his prostate, sending bolts of lightning coursing through him. At last, though, Dean moaned as he was fully seated, stretched wide and full.

Castiel gasped, eyes clenched shut as he was finally inside his mate. Dean was so fucking tight, so wet, so searingly hot. The Alpha had to take a minute to breathe. “So good,” he whispered. Before he knew what he was doing, he grasped onto Dean’s hips and began thrusting, yanking him in to meet each one. Shit, his moans were so fucking hot.

“Fuck him, Cas,” Jensen goaded, arousal thick in his voice. “Harder. Put another pup in him.”

The Alpha snarled, picking up the pace and fucking Dean deep and hard, going feral in pursuit of his knot. God, he could feel Dean’s greedy hole squeezing him tighter with each thrust as his knot swelled. Cas was practically an animal, starting to shift into a dragon in the heat of his lust, tail and feathers and claws and scales running up his limbs, head, and spine.

“Fuck,” Jensen said, unable to wait any longer. He felt so empty. Selfishly, he drew Cas in for a deep kiss, before running his lips down his mate’s jaw and throat as he fingered himself, crooking his fingers to stroke his aching prostate.

Cas moaned and bared his teeth at the sight, of his two Omegas moaning for him, wanting nothing more than to be filled. He only fucked harder into Dean, tail writhing back and forth in pleasure. He had to thrust so hard to get his knot inside his mate’s tight, wet hole, but it only made him more savage. At last, though, he locked in, rutting mercilessly against his mate’s prostate.

Seeing his twin so flushed, so close to his release, Jensen couldn’t help himself, he rushed to take his twin’s smooth little cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as his mate cried out at the double sensation. He couldn’t bear it, his twin was sucking and twirling his tongue around the head so expertly, and his prostate was being so roughly stroked by such an incredibly hard knot. Without thinking, Dean grabbed his mate’s hair and yanked his head away as he came with a cry, clenching down tight on the thick, heavy knot and coming all over his twin’s panting mouth and neck.

Fuck, if Cas’s mate wasn’t tight before, feeling the Omega clench down on his painfully hard knot was enough to send Castiel over the edge, coming with a gasp as his body shook uncontrollably before falling back, breathing heavily.

Dean’s quickened breath gradually slowed as he felt the cock within him pulse, filling him with ropes of thick come. “Jen,” he breathed, grabbing for his twin’s shoulder as Jensen moved to straddle their Alpha, facing Dean. “Jen, I’m so full I-” his breath hitched. Before he could continue, his jaw was pulled upwards to meet a lust-filled, come-laced kiss. Dean moaned and pulled him closer, kissing and lapping his brother clean of his own hot seed. “Jen, Jen,” he repeated mindlessly, reaching up to run his fingers through his brother’s soft hair. Fuck, he tasted so good.

“Dean,” Jensen responded, desire filling his voice as he continued making out with his twin, rutting against his own brother’s softening cock in search of friction, of release.

God, the sight of them made Cas’s cock twitch, filling his mate even more. They were so needy. So beautiful.

The Alpha’s hand suddenly snaked around in front of Jensen, long digits reaching to finger his dripping, fluttering hole.

The Omega mewled pathetically at the sudden pleasure, dropping backwards to rest his back on his Alpha’s chest, head resting beside Castiel’s own.

The Alpha kissed his wanting mate, working two fingers in his tight little hole even better from this angle. “You like that?” he growled.

Before he could continue, he felt Dean clench down on him again, grinding and milking his knot for every drop of his come.

He groaned, cock pumping another load of seed into his greedy Omega. Cas continued working his little mate’s hole in earnest, coating his hand in his thick, hot slick, enjoying the feel of his mate twitching and writhing on top of him.

The Alpha grinned, though, before slowly pulling his fingers out of his mate’s wet little hole, making Jensen keen pathetically.

“You held me back,” Castiel breathed in his mate’s ear, biting it gently.

“You would’ve hurt your leg,” he said, turning his head to kiss his Alpha.

“Is that so?” he said before grabbing onto his mate’s smooth cock with his slick wet hand.

Jensen whimpered.

“You want me to fuck you once I’m free?”

His mate bit his lip and nodded eagerly, before crying out at the insertion of the fingers of Cas’s other hand into his greedy channel. However, both hands remained still, making Jensen whine with desperation.

“ _Do you_?”

“Yes, Alpha!” Jensen cried, and, all at once, Castiel stroked at his little cock as he fingered his wet hole, expertly hitting his prostate every time.

“Look how much he wants it,” Dean groaned at the sight, clenching down once more on the thick knot. Seeing his twin so desperate, so needy, all flushed and panting and mewling with lust… _fuck_.

Cas worked his little mate’s cock and hole relentlessly, so it wasn’t long before Jensen was coming all over his pregnant belly before falling back, bonelessly limp, cooing weakly.

“Oh, Jen,” Dean said, looking down at his twin’s come-glazed belly. It was beautiful. So beautiful. He couldn’t help but grab his brother’s waist, holding him up and leaning down to lick the seed from his perfect belly, nuzzling and kissing it lovingly. God, Jensen’s seed tasted just like his own.

As he did this, Castiel lifted his own slick-wet hands up to his blissed-out mate’s lips for him to clean off. Immediately, Jensen opened his mouth to suck on his Alpha’s fingers, relishing his slick’s sweetness and the groan the action drew from the mate beneath him.

“Damn your perfect mouth,” Castiel growled as Jensen kept licking and sucking so very skillfully.

As soon as the twins were finished tasting themselves and Jensen was again resting comfortably on top of him, Cas reached around to touch and caress their round bellies. “What did I do to deserve you?” Cas breathed.

Dean chuckled before his breath hitched at another load of seed, grasping his belly. “Oh, fuck,” he said, mouth slack with pleasure. “I’m so full of come, Jen,” he said with a whimper.

Jensen whined with need, nuzzling his mate’s cheek.

“Don’t worry,” the Alpha smiled in his desperate mate’s ear, kissing his jaw tenderly. “I’ll fill you up, too. Fill you so full your belly will swell even more.”

Jensen moaned, cock already hardening once more.

Cas grinned at the sight. “Needy bitch.” Jensen merely licked his cheek lovingly in response.

The Alpha took a deep breath, breathing in their delicious scents before surveying his two beloved, pregnant Omegas. His heart swelled in his chest. “I love you so much,” he said, before smiling once more.

“Even if you two can be a handful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr [here](http://alphacasandomegadean.tumblr.com/post/121741901197/hot-blood) for [HigherMagic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic)


End file.
